vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider of Black (Astolfo)
Summary Rider of "Black" ("黒"のライダー, "Kuro" no Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Rider's True Name is Astolfo (アストルフォ, Asutorufo), the Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagne (シャルルマーニュ十二勇士, Sharurumānyu Jūni Yūshi). In the Charlemagne Legend, he is the son of an English king, and one of Charlemagne's twelve faithful Paladins. Among the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, Astolfo is said to be the most handsome, eternally optimistic, and completely lacking in sense. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, at least 7-C with his Hippogriff Name: Rider of Black, Astolfo Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male, officially "le Secret♪" Age: Unknown (appears physically to be in his early teens) Classification: Rider-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, One of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Magic Resistance and Anti-Magic, Teleportation, Teleportation and Intangibility via his Hippogriff, Breaking the Fourth Wall (scribbled and commented on his own character stats), Can turn foes who are defeated by La Black Luna into dust, Can force physical and spiritual beings to "fall", Can turn defeated foes into dust, Expert Rider and Spearman Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (Has the same strength parameter as Archer), at least Town level with his Hippogriff Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed via power-scaling, higher via Hippogriff (Flew to the moon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ, At least Class TJ with Hippogriff Durability: Town level via power-scaling (Same endurance parameter as Archer) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has prana Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: A sturdy and sharp but otherwise mundane sword, his Noble Phantasms: La Black Luna, Casa Di Logitilla, Trap of Argalia, and his Hippogriff Intelligence: Impulsive, clumsy, absent-minded, and optimistic to a fault, Rider is not particularly sharp. While skilled in combat, he's considered just above third-rate but not quite second-rate amongst Servants. Nevertheless, being a Servant he is still more skilled than an human alive when it comes to mounted combat, and can even attack his opponent while teleporting through dimensions. Weaknesses: Completely lacks restraint and common sense, an incessant blabbermouth who is prone to giving away important information about things like his strengths and weaknesses, Can't even remember the names of his Noble Phantasms sometimes, Using the Hippogriff's dimensional shift ability taxes his stamina due to the increased upkeep cost, Using Monstrous Strength causes Astolfo to take damage for every exchange that occurs during its use Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms La Black Luna: Magic Flute That Calls Panic (恐慌呼起こせし魔笛ラ・ブラック・ルナ, Kyōkō Yobiokoseshi Mateki Ra Burakku Runa): A hunting horn granted to Astolfo by the good witch Logestila of Avalon to drive away a large flock of Harpies. Considered the most extreme of his Noble Phantasms, it emits a magical sound similar in nature to the roar of a dragon, the cry of a giant bird, and the neighing of a divine horse, slamming targets within range with the force of an explosion of sound. Rather than emulating "The harpies ran away in fear after hearing that sound" as told in the legend, it is a weapon of wide-scale destruction. Those with less "HP" than the damage caused will instantly become dust that scatters away in the cardinal directions, reducing over one hundred Dragon Wing Warriors to mist in an instant. It is kept in a small size that can be hung from the belt on his hip, but increases in size to encircle his entire body when activated. Its original design in complete material IV describes it to instead strike fear into the hearts of all who hear its sound, prompting instinctive escape that does not affect Heroic Spirits with Magic Resistance, but can affect normal magi. Casa Di Logistilla: Destruction Declaration (破却宣言キャッサー・デ・ロジェスティラ, Hakyaku Sengen Kyassā De Rojesutira): A thick magic-binding leather book inherited from a witch, Logistilla, by Astolfo. It contains records of the means to shatter any magecraft, granting its owner the passive ability to deal with magecraft of A rank and below. Though his Magic Resistance is normally D rank, it greatly elevates it to A rank, effectively making him immune to all modern magecraft. At the start of the Great Holy Grail War, he forgets its true name, granting it the "suitably attached name" of Luna Break Manual: Magical All-purpose Tome of Tactics (魔術万能攻略書ルナ・ブレイクマニュアル, Majutsu Ban'nō Kōryaku-sho Runa Bureiku Manyuaru) until he later is able to remember its real name. When its true name is released and the book is read, it becomes possible to break all magecraft close to High-Thaumaturgy in addition to Reality Marbles. Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch! (触れれば転倒！トラップ・オブ・アルガリア, Furereba Tentō! Torappu obu Arugaria): A shining, ornate golden lance that belonged to Argalia, a knight and prince of Cathay, that was later taken by Astolfo as one of the many treasures obtained through his escapades. "Carelessly named" and nicknamed just "Argalia", it is a spear with a low killing-ability that acts only as a cavalry lance unstrengthened by magecraft, unable to pierce through all defenses, and lacking any special killing blows like always piercing the heart. Although it will still cause the enemy to bleed and kill them should it penetrate their heart, killing it not its primary intent, but it does prove deadly in battle. It was Argalia's beloved lance, said to cause anyone it touched to fall, bringing him much glory in jousting tournaments and upon the battlefield where heavily armored knights would be led to inevitable death should they fall. The spear's only function is to realize its legend by returning its target to Spiritual Form below the knee when the target is a Servant. It is able to hit anywhere on the target's body, even armor woven from magical energy, and physically cut the supply to the affected part of the body. With a "wound" attached to the legs of the spiritual body, it is temporarily rendered as impossible to take form as flesh and blood, a "bad status" of "falling." It can only be remedied with a Luck check, and although failure will cause "falling" to linger, it is not hard for it to pass due to Luck readjusting itself upward. It is not very effective against enemies like Berserker of Red who will simply continue to drag themselves forward to defeat their foes. Hippogriff: Otherworldly Phantom Horse (この世ならざる幻馬ヒポグリフ, Kono Yo Narazaru Maboroshi Ba Hipogurifu): Astolfo's favored mount. Though his various legends tell of him riding on the backs of mounts like a griffin and the famous Rabicano, the Hippogriff is particularly famous among them. Considered to be something inconceivable for the world, essentially an "impossible existence", it is a phantasmal horse born from the union of a griffin and a mare. The magical beast is something that should not have been possible to have been spawned between them, having the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a horse. It is inferior in rank to a Griffon from the Age of Gods. Astolfo claims that it boasts great speed, and its demolishing attack as it charges is equal to an A-rank physical attack. The true power of the Hippogriff takes advantage of its "impossible existence" nature and amplify it, allowing it to perform short bursts of dimensional shift continually. This feature allows both the mount and its rider to be non-observable and immune to damage for a short time within this world. However it also drains prana far more rapidly when used in this manner, have a prana upkeep equal to that of an A-rank Noble Phantasm. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A passive ability that grants protection against magical effects. It is closer to immunity than resistance, as it cancels all magical effects whatsoever, including indirect attacks such as mind control and petrification. Rider normally has a C-Rank in this skill, but due to Casa Di Logistilla he effectively has A-Rank Magic Resistance. He is untouchable to modern magi, but powerful enough magical attacks will still break through, such as Assassin of Red's EX-ranked magical blasts. '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The ability to ride mounts and effectively fight while mounted. Rider has an A+ in this skill, allowing him to deftly attack with his spear while riding Phantasmal Beast-class mounts such as his Hippogriff. If he wanted to, he could also expertly pilot any modern vehicle to extreme speeds. Personal Skills '-Evaporation of Sanity' (理性蒸発, Risei Jōhatsu): A skill that causes the user to be impulsive, forgetful, and absent-minded, making it impossible to keep any secrets. As a result, Rider frequently chatters about own team's weaknesses and True Names, is forgetful of important objectives, etc. This skill also serves some of the same functions as the Instinct skill, allowing Rider, to some extent, feel the optimal course of action. '-Monstrous Strength' (怪力, Kairiki): An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. In Astolfo's case, his C- Rank indicates that he is only able to achieve this ability for a short period of time, and he takes damage for every exchange that occurs while this ability is active. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Lance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Paladin Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Summons Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 7